


The Birth Of Damian Wayne

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Giving Birth, Pregnant Bruce Wayne, Trans Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Bruce gives birth on a dreary Tuesday night.
Series: Series 500 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 34





	The Birth Of Damian Wayne

Bruce gives birth on a dreary Tuesday night. It's raining hard enough that everything left outside is drenched and despite it only being mid afternoon the sky has painted a grey hue over Gotham.

  
  
  


There's a cool breeze swirling into his bedroom from the open window, Alfred has gone to shut it multiple times since his water broke, but he can't stop sweating and demands it be kept open. Alfred sighs at his stubbornness and leaves it. 

  
  
  


Bruce didn't know labor would be so  _ boring. _

  
  
  


There's the horrible pains ripping through his lower half,  _ contractions  _ his mind supplies; but those are twenty-five minutes apart, which means that for 24 minutes he has nothing to do save watch his beloved butler bring in boiling water and a load of towels.

  
  
  


He should be happy that the baby was finally making its debut. Bruce would be free of constant back pain, uncomfortable sleeping positions, a forgetful brain, and a whole slew of unfortunate pregnancy symptoms. Instead, he was anxious and agitated. His pregnancy had been so lovely as if he had on rose colored glasses the entire 9 months and 2 weeks that the baby was inside him, but what if when the baby came those glasses came off and everything was horrible?

  
  
  


Bruce knew parenthood would be tough. He knew it came with sleepless nights, dirty diapers, and screaming fits from both parent and child, but what if instead of it being difficult it was  _ unbearable? _

  
  
  


With the return of painful contractions Bruce pushed the thought from his mind. There would be time to worry later.

  
  
  


“Alfred.” He called twisting the sheets beneath him in a tight hold.

“Yes Master Bruce? Are you alright?” Alfred came back into the room with a baby blanket. A small thing with blue and pink stripes that would seem big compared to the life Bruce was going to expel from his body.

  
  
  


“I'm 18 minutes apart now.” Bruce said, teeth grinding together as the last wave of pain subsided. 

  
  
  


The older man sat before him and lifted Bruce's legs to check his dilation. He must have seen the wince Bruce gave from the odd feeling, “Have you thought of any names yet?”

  
  
  


Bruce should be terrified. He should be screaming and reaching for a phone to call the police. He should be rushing over to grab Damian or at the very least begging for his child's life. Instead Bruce Wayne watches silently as the Joker stands over his child's crib. The clown tears his eyes away from the baby to Bruce, watches for a moment and grins sickeningly when he sees no movement on the younger man's part. 

  
  
  


“Who's the uh,” He stops to lick his painted lips. “ _ baby bat _ ?” 

  
  
  


“My son.” Bruce answers quietly. 

  
  
  


The Joker’s grin is quick to disappear. He studies Damian again with more calculating eyes before turning to Bruce, an odd look on the clown’s face. 

  
  
  


“That’s not very funny you know.”

  
  


Bruce crosses the room with caution picking up his son and cradling him to his chest. The little boy wakes from the jostling and voices a string of gibberish noise, his brown eyes focused solely on him. Bruce gently shushes him and rocks him from side to side. The Joker watches with a deep carved frown. 

  
  



End file.
